The present invention relates to an oil filter cartridge having a means attached thereto for removing residual oil from the cartridge after the engine has been drained of oil and before the cartridge is removed.
In recent years, there has become a greater awareness on the part of government as well as the general public of the need to protect the environment. Amongst the problem areas of environmental pollution are the air, land and water; solid waste and automobile; industry such as manufacture and mining, wherein toxicity is caused by water run-off into various waterways and water pollution being caused by waste disposal of manufacturing by-products into waterways. The adverse affects of pollution are being felt by man, as well as animals and no environment is free from pollution.
Because of the problem of pollution affecting the health of man and animals, and the need to safely dispose of all sorts of products, there has become a greater awareness of the need to protect the environment from pollution.
We are all aware of steps being taken by the government to limit pollution and to protect the environment. For example, many pollution control devices have been installed by automobile manufacturers in an effort to limit air pollution. Many states have installed emission testing stations to insure that automobiles operate in a fashion to produce the least amount of air pollution.
A popular method of limiting solid pollution is recycling, and many communities have installed special bins for the collection of metal, paper, plastic or glass.
Because of the greater awareness of the need to protect the environment from pollution, Congress and the states are taking a closer look at waterways, such as rivers and lakes, the pollution therein and what is causing the pollution. Boating is being looked at as a source of pollution. Besides the fact that boats may cause pollution through exhaust gases caused by the engine and solid waste disposal, oil disposal is becoming a particular problem area of concern. Congress and the states are taking a closer look at boating, and they are considering new measures to control various forms of pollution. One of the areas in which greater care is needed to protect the environment is oil disposal from various types of engines. The disposal of oil in U.S. waters is strictly prohibited under federal law; and a substantial penalty can be imposed if this law is violated. There are 12 million boat owners so you can see that there is potentially a great area of concern regarding the issue of pollution.
Of course, new and additional regulations may be required to limit pollution; however, the simple changing of old habits by boat owners on a voluntary basis can materially limit pollution. The adoption of common-sense measures can make water pollution-free, and a more pleasant environment for recreation and commerce. Care should be taken in the use and disposal of products used to clean the boat's hull and deck. Of course, these cleaning products run off into the water when rinsed and are a source of pollution. Wood oils, polishes, solvents, acids and paints are obvious sources of pollution, and care should be taken with them in use as well as disposal. Because of environmental concerns, manufacturers are formulating environmentally safe, non-toxic, biodegradable products. These products in water degrade and therefore have a lesser polluting effect on the environment. Eliminated from these products are phosphates, caustics, acids, chlorine, toxic solvents and fluoronated hydrocarbons. This latter product is the agent suspected to be detrimental to the earth's ozone layer. For example, ships' horns which were once actuated by fluorohydrocarbons now use compressed air which can be replaced and put under pressure by the use of a pump.
The disposal of oil in the waterways is absolutely prohibited by law and subject to a $5,000 fine. Bilge "pillows" and engine compartment absorbent pads are used to soak up spilled oil. As can be readily discerned, the use of these absorbent devices is messy.
Recognizing the need to limit pollution, Boat/US has established a Clean Water Trust as a non-profit organization to initiate projects and to produce educational programs to limit boat pollution. There will be established a liaison between boating groups and environmental groups.
During prior art oil changes, residual oil from the filter cartridge would spill into the bilge and from there, it would be pumped out of the bilge. Of course, pumping bilge oil into the water is illegal and disposing of bilge oil pumped into a container is cumbersome because the oil is mixed with water and to dispose of the oil in a landfill presents a pollution problem. An advantage of the present invention is that residual oil from the filter is piped into a container where the oil can be recycled or disposed of with the container and the oil in the container is not mixed with water or other impurities as would be found in oil from the bilge and, therefore, recycling is facilitated.
1. Field of the Invention
Recognizing the problem of pollution by boats and in an effort to avoid oil pollution of water when changing the oil in marine engines, the present invention comprises a new method and apparatus which will facilitate the changing of oil in marine engines and will prevent the spilling of residual oil from the filter during oil changes.
The prior art in an effort to avoid oil spill used a large plastic bag placed over the oil filter cartridge as it was being unscrewed and removed after crankcase oil removal. The purpose of the plastic bag was to catch residual oil which spilled out during the oil filter cartridge unscrewing and removal.
As can be imagined, this method created a mess for the person removing the canister and was particularly difficult to perform in the cramped quarters of a boat engine compartment which was made more cramped by the multitude of adjacent hoses and pipes which run adjacent to the engine. Of course, this spilling of oil was the potential cause of pollution and a violation of pollution laws. Moreover, the oil-filled cartridge was difficult to dispose of without causing pollution.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,978 to Batrice shows an oil change apparatus for use in changing motor oil in a motor vehicle which includes a key-operated drain valve, and wherein the oil filter is relocated to a position which is convenient and easy to access. The oil drain plug is also relocated to a position making it easily accessible for oil change. A pump is also supplied to pump used engine oil and thereby make oil change easy and convenient. While the patent to Batrice may show a convenient method for changing oil, the patent does not show a valve on an oil cartridge to drain residual oil from the canister. Therefore, one using the device of Batrice would still be confronted with the spilling of residual oil when the canister per se was removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,379 to Batrice is directed to an oil filter relocation assembly which is designed to relocate oil filters which are generally placed in an inaccessible location. The oil filter cartridge is conveniently located but does not recognize the problem solved by applicant and, therefore, would have oil spillage when the filter cartridge is changed.
Bewley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,205 discloses a method and apparatus for changing oil and oil filter in an engine. The oil sump has an oil filter and oil is changed by draining the sump and connecting an external reservoir containing oil. When oil is needed in the engine, oil is pumped from the reservoir to the engine. The filter is changed by conventional means. There is no recognition by Bewley of how to prevent oil spillage during oil filter removal, nor does Bewley recognize a need to install a valve in the oil filter canister itself.
Disclosed by Meisenburg in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,884 is a marine propulsion device with an engine and an oil pan depending downwardly from the engine; wherein a tube is used to remove oil from the oil pan and the oil is removed from the boat through a tube drain. The valve connected to the tube is opened and the oil is able to drain at a position outboard of the boat. Meisenburg does not involve itself with oil filters and does not recognize the problem or solution contemplated by the present invention. Meisenberg is cleaning the crankcase, not the filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,000 to Scully teaches an oil recovery device where the housing containing the filter is drained of oil. The engine is placed below the oil filter cartridge unit. The engines used by Scully are engines in military trucks, and the filters are positioned in an upstanding orientation with oil being pumped up into the filters. Scully has a drain opening in the bottom surface of the filter base. He has found the position which would be most convenient for an oil drain valve under the filter, but it is obstructed by mechanisms such as valves, liquid lines, electrical lines, etc. and, therefore, it would be impossible to position a container or funnel to collect the oil. Because of this deficiency, there results oil splashing and spilling. Scully does not contemplate, as a single screw-on unit, a valve in a canister housing for the release of residual oil when the oil filter canister is removed during an oil change. He does not recognize the problem solved by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,112 to Eichman discloses an oil drain apparatus directed to an oil filter boss in association with a valve. In operation, the oil is drained through the filter device via a conduit adjacent to the filter. The filter is sideways on a special mounting bracket and would be difficult, if not impossible, to fit on a marine engine in the cramped quarters housing the marine engine.
Preston in U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,777 is directed to a marine engine oil drainage device for draining oil from an inboard engine, wherein the engine is within the cramped engine compartment. No disclosure in this reference of the removal of an oil filter cartridge during oil change.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,566 to Caruso et al is drawn to a convenient method of oil change, however no method for changing the oil filter canister is disclosed.
In short, none of the prior art devices show or suggest the valve-oil filter canister device herein disclosed.